


Mercy Deserves Better

by ObsidianCoffe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Mom Mercy, he tries, poor Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCoffe/pseuds/ObsidianCoffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy has to deal with other people's love issues. Poor Genji tries his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy Deserves Better

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @scuzer on Tumblr. Go and say hi.

Mercy loves her job. No, loves her role. Because in Overwatch not only is she able to provide medical aid around the globe to those who need it the most, she also gives support to her teammates and helps them get through difficult times. So she really does love her role. 

However. 

Sometimes things got ridiculous.

It was the 4th time this week she had caught Genji moping around the base, wandering into the med ward, looking like a sad teenager covered in metal. At first she was worried, trying to coax him into talking with her, but at some point she had to accept that he would talk to her whenever he felt ready. 

 

“Zenyatta.” She said, trying her hardest to leave her voice void of any emotion. “The reason you’ve been looking so down lately is because of your feelings… For Zenyatta.”

Genji _sighed_ (and _oh god, he looks 15 years younger_ ), and nodded, gaze thankfully fixed on the ground because she didn’t want him to see her expression as she contained her laughter.

“Yes. I’ve realized that my feelings for him have crossed the line between Master and pupil, and I find myself lost on what to do about it.” 

Of course he was lost, whenever Zenyatta was around he followed him like a puppy. _Oh dear, this is too much._ She had to focus, be patient, she did want the best for him. _It is about time you realized that_.

“Well, luckily there is an easy solution for your problem: talk to him.”

“What?!” he looked at her bewildered. “You are not surprised? A-and it’s not that simple! I don’t really know… what should I…”

“You’ve traveled with him for years, you know him better than anybody else here and he’s helped you overcome one of the darkest periods of your life. What else do you need to think about?”

He still looked doubtful, sitting on the examination table hugging his knees. 

“Okay, tell me.” she sighed, “How exactly do you feel about him?”

The response was immediate. His back straightened, his hands clenched and he started to release steam as he hid his face in his knees. Oh boy, he had it _bad_.

 

She wasn’t expecting him back so soon, _she is a doctor for God’s sake and she has work to do_. However, she wasn’t about to turn him down when he looked so miserable. 

“What happened dear? Is everything alright?” There was absolutely no way Zenyatta had rejected him. No chance, impossible. So something else must’ve come up.

“I… I-I did something foolish…” he was avoiding her eyes, nearly shaking in his chair. “I don’t think I can face him again, I’ve been an idiot.”

 _Well, no wonder. You ARE in love after all_.

“Now, now. I’m sure whatever you did couldn’t have been that bad…”

“I gave him chocolate.”

“You what.”

She stared at him, astonished. He looked like he very much wished for the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

“You. Gave him… chocolate.”

“…Yes.”

“To an Omnic.”

“Yes.”

“…You DO know they don’t eat, right?”

Poor Genji groaned and hid his face in his hands. It took Mercy approximately 12 seconds before she erupted in laughter that she tried to contain, she did. But this was simply _too much_.

“Oh my poor blubbering idiot.” She hugged him, she had no choice. He groaned again. “And what did he say?”

“He thanked me, completely polite and honest as he always is, but explained that he couldn’t eat them despite the fact that he really appreciated them.” 

Giggling, she patted his back. It would’ve been quite the sight: Genji standing there, a complete nervous wreck as a confused Zenyatta sought the most delicate way to react to the gift.

“It’s not that bad. You just have to try again, I’m sure you’ll get it right.”

“I’m not sure… I just- I become a mess the moment I think about it. My mouth refuses to cooperate and my circuits overheat, and I lose focus, and-and…”

“Come on Genji. You told me about those years when you were young and you had every girl in Hanamura eating out of your hand. Bring back some of that charm and work your way through it!”

With a smile she shooed him out of her office, still looking pitiful and full of doubts. 

 

“I don’t believe it.”

This time he was lying on the ground, and you could actually see the cloud of gloom around him.

“You threw the flowers at his face, and then _you ran_?”

“…It’s hopeless. I’m hopeless.”

 _Well, I’m not gonna argue on that one_.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was getting out of hand. Their feelings were so obvious, even Bastion could probably see it! It was simply ridiculous that getting them together had become such a herculean task.

“Genji,” _be patient, he’s an idiot in love, be patient_ , “You just gotta ask him out.”

“I tried that!” He complained from beneath the arm he used to cover his face.

“Throwing a bouquet at his face and hiding in the infirmary isn’t asking him out.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do?! I can’t face him after that! Maybe I should try to write a haiku for him, or a note…”

“No. The best you can do is go and tell him everything directly. Once you’ve confessed everything that happened this week will make sense and you two will be happy and in love.” _And you would probably forget to sing it or something, you big idiot_.

“But-“

“No ‘buts’. You go now, gather whatever courage you need, and you talk to him.”

With that, she kicked him out of her office, and closed the door with a slam. She probably should’ve been nicer and more tolerant with him. But there was some much someone could do before she lost her patience. Needing a change of air, she walked to her window and threw it open, only to come to face with Hana. 

Hana Song.

Without her Meka suit.

Outside her window.

On the second floor.

For a moment she almost screamed, before she noticed: Hana, Lucio, Mei, Lena and Jesse were all standing outside her window, clambered together on top of Bastion, who seemed to be standing on something else to make it to that height.

“Oh… Hey, Angela! Nice evening, huh?” Lucio stammered. Mercy was less than impressed.

“Hello everybody. May I ask what _on earth_ are you all doing?”

Everyone, even Bastion, managed to look bashed. Except for D-Va, who simply blurted out:

“We were spying on Genji because we have a betting pool on his romantic disasters with Zen and we found out he comes here to talk to you about that.”

Angela inhaled sharply and stared hard at them. This time all of them at least had the decency of looking embarrassed.

“…I see. Lena, Jesse, I’m disappointed in you, I believed you more mature than this.”

“Now, we both know that’s not true.” McCree replied.

 

She was finishing some reports when the knocking on her door interrupted her.

“Please excuse me Dr. Ziegler. I’m sorry to bother you.” Zenyatta spoke after she invited him in. 

“Oh no, not at all.” _This better be the end of it_ , she thought, _or I might just rip my hair out_. “Please come in, and it’s Angela. What can I help you with?”

He sat down (well, _floated_ ) on the chair, and remained silent for a few seconds, seemingly trying to find the words to express himself. She waited patiently, until…

“It is more of a- um, personal matter.” He said, face unmoving as always but with his orbs gyrating nervously around his neck.

“Is this about Genji?” She had to throw him a bone, in was killing her on the inside.

“Yes! How did you know?” Mercy almost rolled her eyes, almost. “Have you noticed his strange behavior too? He’s been distraught, jittery, and he refuses to speak to me. I think he’s avoiding me now, and for the life of me I cannot fathom why. It’s been worrying me sick…”

Angela inhaled sharply, and closed her eyes.

“So you’ve got no idea why he’s been acting this way, especially towards you?” Zenyatta nodded, hands folded in his lap.

“That is correct. And I would appreciate any light shed on the situation.”

She nodded in response and stared hard at her desk, at odds with herself. After some time of reflecting, she got up suddenly and turned to her window, examining the outside. Satisfied, she closed the curtains and returned to her seat and to a very confused omnic.

“Okay. Do you want my advice?”

“Yes, I would very mu-“

“Kiss him.”

“Wha-?! I-I couldn-…”

“Yes you can, just go ahead and kiss him.” _For the love of God and everything that is holy, just kiss that idiot and relieve us all from this, just do it, PLEASE_.

“I’m- I… There is no way I could do that! He’s my student, our relationship is not-“

“Zenyatta. It’s my professional medical opinion.”

 

“Hana, sweety?”

“Yeah?”

“I want in.”

 

Mercy was sitting on the cafeteria alone, nursing a cup of coffee next to a box of expensive-looking chocolate. Just as she was bringing one to her mouth, two people entered the room: a very much pissed off Hana with a very much amused McCree following her tracks.

“Here, these are your winnings.” D-Va spat, throwing an envelope right next to her on the table. “Congratulations or whatever.”

“Thank you sweety.” Angela smiled, ignoring the packet in favor of another chocolate. Hanna sat down in front of her, still fuming and muttering under her breath something along the lines of _stupid tin can and his stupid floating boyfriend _. Jesse watched them with a smile on his face before he realized something.__

“Hey, aren’t those…?”

“I’ve been working hard. I deserve them.” she interrupted him through a mouthful of chocolate. The smile never left his expression.

“Say, Doctor. It was a surprise you decided to join on our little game, a little suspicious even. But I’m sure there’s no way you did it because you had a clue, or even an intervention, in the outcome of our bet, right? You wouldn’t do something like that, would’ya?” 

Mercy simply popped another treat in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, enjoying the taste of the high quality Swiss chocolate. McCree merely shook his head, smile planted firmly on his face, and left with a wave. 

Mercy did love her work. Her role.

**Author's Note:**

> “So… You wanna bet how long ‘til McCree asks Hanzo out?”
> 
> “Absolutely not.”
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm on tumblr btw @ obsidian-coffe.tumblr.com)


End file.
